1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to blender apparatus, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to blender apparatus for use in the blending of fluids to be pumped down an oil or gas well.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Many activities conducted in connection with the servicing of oil or gas wells involved the blending of one or more solid particulate materials with a liquid which is to be pumped down into a well.
A relatively recent development by the assignee of the present invention is the constant level additive mixing system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,047 to Stegemoeller et al.
The Stegemoeller et al. patent discloses a blender assembly hung off the side of a service truck such as an acidizing truck. The system includes a blender tub resiliently supported by a torsion bar, and interconnected with a control valve which is responsive to movement of the blender tub to control the flow of fluid to the blender tub, and accordingly to control the level of the liquid within the blender tub.